The Downed Rider
by AquaticDragon
Summary: A Thunderstorm. That's the first thing I remember. Then I woke up, and I was on this island, along with, Toothless. But all I know is that a Downed Rider is a Dead Rider. *Set before season 2 & 3*
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HTTYD **

* * *

A thunderstorm. That's the first thing I remember.

Then I ended up on this uncharted island, along with Toothless.

I don't remember much. But all I know, is that a Downed Dragon is a Dead Dragon.

But in my case, a Downed Rider is a Dead Rider.

Toothless' tail is broken, and nobody even knows where we are.

And I ride a dragon. So that would make a rider.

And since I'm a Downed Rider. That would make me...

A Dead Rider .


	2. Preview

**This is just a preview chapter to see if you like it. If you're still interested by the end, go to the next chapter. It's there. Trust me. :)**

* * *

Ugh, Hiccup should be back by now! There's a storm coming and I have no idea where they are!" Astrid said pacing back and forth at the Clubhouse.

"Do you think they got lost?" said Fishlegs.

"I don't know. That's why I'm worried."

Then Snotlout walked in. "I wouldn't worry about it, Astrid. I mean it's, Hiccup we're talking about."

"Or something very very bad happened!" Tuffnut said to his sister.

"Yeah, I bet they we're shot down into the ocean and..."

"I pretty sure they didn't." Fishlegs interrupted .

" _I hope not_." Astrid said to herself

...

"Come on, bud. We have to get back before this storm gets any worse." Hiccup said to Toothless as they we're flying through the rain. Then, Toothless purred back in response.

Then, all of the sudden it got harder, and now there was lightning.

"And I just jinxed it. Fly faster Toothless!"

With that he and Toothless flew as fast as they could. And they we're going fast until...

"Toothless look out!" Toothless tried to avoid the lightning but unfortunately, one hit Toothless' prosthetic tail.

"Not again. Toothless we're going down!"

Hiccup & Toothless started spinning out of control. And before they knew it. They crash landed.


	3. Chapter 1

Meanwhile out at sea.

"Ugh, I hate waiting! When are we gonna be there!?

"Sir, we seem to be nearing there base." Someone said.

"Good. Very good."

 **...**

"Ah!"Hiccup yelled as they were going down. And he  
continued to yell. But when they hit the ground, there was silence.

 **...**

"They have been gone for hours. I think we should go and look for them." Astrid said sitting down in a chair at the Clubhouse.

"Well I think we should wait until the storm passes." Fishlegs said while sitting by Meatlug.

"But who knows what happened, I mean there's lot's of possibility's, they could have been..."

"Eaten by a giant Thunderdrum!" Tuffnut interrupted.

Then they all looked at him.

"Hey, just saying."

"Well I bet he just decided to stay at Berk to wait out the storm." Snotlout said, crossing his arms.

 **...**

Toothless nudged Hiccup to wake. And after many times he tried to wake him up, he finally flickered his eyes open.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said looking at the night fury.

"Hey bud."

Then Hiccup tried to push himself up with his left arm. But then.

"Agh..." Hiccup said cradling his arm.

Then Toothless sniffed his arm, then looked at him, wondering if he was alright.

"Yeah, I'm alright, Toothless. It's just a sprain."

Then Hiccup pushed himself with his right arm and stood up.

"Where are we, bud?" he said look around him. Toothless also looked around.

"Well obviously not Dragon's Edge so. We need to get back. Somehow."

Then Hiccup looked at Toothless' prosthetic tail fin. "I hope someone comes and finds us soon, because it look like there's another storm coming." Then Toothless purred in agreement.

 **...**

"Okay, it looks like the storm gone, and gather some supplies, we might need some, but hurry it also looks like there's another one coming, so we don't have much time." Astrid said to the gang, standing by her dragon.

"Why do we have to look for them anyways? I mean, we're talking about Hiccup. I don't get why you guys are so worried." Snotlout said gathering supplies.

"Because, something might have happened and we don't even know it." Fishlegs said also gathering.

"Do we get to blow stuff up?" Tuffnut asked, crossing his arms.

"Um, if necessary." Astrid responded.

"Yes!"

"Well are we going or not?" Snotlout wined.

"Yes we are."

Then they all mounted there dragons and flew off to go search for Hiccup & Toothless.

 **...**

Hiccup brought a sling just in case something like this happened to him & Toothless.

"Good thing I brought this." Hiccup said pulling out a sling, and put it on.

"We need to find shelter." They looked around, and finally he saw a cave. "There!" he pointed towards the cave.

Then they ran into the cave. "This should be good until someone finds us." Toothless purred in agreement.

Then they sat down and it was silent until they heard a faint noise.

"Did you hear that?" Then they heard it again.

"Come on let's go check it out." Then they walked out of the cave and towards the ocean. And as they were running it started to get louder.

Then finally they stopped at a cliff.

"Ships?" Then Hiccup pulled out his eyeglass "Wait those aren't just any ships. Those are Dagur's Ships


	4. Chapter 2

"Let's try that island." Astrid said pointing to a island down below

Then they all landed there dragons on the island.

"Okay, if we spread out, maybe we can find Hiccup faster."

"But what if he's not even on this island." Snotlout exclaimed. "What if he's already back at Dragon's Edge?"

"That's why were gonna spread out and search here." said Fishlegs.

"Fine." Snotlout said crossing his arms.

"Okay, we'll meet back up here so come here when your done." Then they went separate ways.

"Hiccup!" "Toothless!" Astrid keep calling for them but there was no sign of them. "Hiccup are you out here?" she looked around but still no sign of them.

 ** _About an hour later..._**

"Any sign of them?" Astrid asked the gang.

"Nope." Snotlout said crossing his arms.

"Not where I was looking." said Fishlegs.

"Ruff, Tuff. Did you find anything."

"Not even a hair." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut agreed with her brother. "Yeah, what he said."

"We'll try another island." Then they mounted there dragons and flew off to another island.

 ** _Hours later..._**

"Come on, we have to keep looking." Astrid said to the gang.

"But we've been searching for hours!" Snotlout exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. "Even if they were missing, don't you think we would have found them by now?" He said looking at Astrid.

"Yeah, we're all exhausted. Maybe we can go search for them tomorrow." Fishlegs said, yawning afterwards.

"I guess you're right. Astrid said. "I just hope nothing has happened to them."

"Well I still think they got eaten by a giant thunderdrum, if you ask me." Tuffnut said, crossing his arms

"Yeah, whatever you say." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

Then the riders turned around, and headed back to Dragon's Edge.

 **...**

"This is bad, very bad." Hiccup said pacing back and forth. "We have no way of getting out of here, unless someone finds us, but nobody knows where we are. "

"I just hope they find us soon."

Then Hiccup look down at the beach and saw a damaged ship on shore.

"Hey Toothless, let's go down to the shore. I think I see something." Then he and Toothless walked down to the shore. When he got closer to the ship he saw things in the sand.

"Blankets, Food, and water. Perfect, just the things we need." Hiccup said picking up the supplies.

Then the sun started to set, and it was getting dark.

"Well it's getting late. Let's head back to the cave to get some rest." he said, turning to Toothless

Toothless purred in agreement. And they headed off to the cave.

When they got there, Hiccup made a fireplace for him and Toothless. "Well this is the best that I can do." Then Toothless shot a little plasma blast. "Thanks, bud." Then Hiccup sat down and drank some water. and then leaned against Toothless.

"Goodnight bud." Hiccup said before closing his eyes.

And before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

 **...**

"Sire." said Savage. "One of the men said they saw something on that island over there." he said pointing at the nearby island.

"Did he see what it was?" Dagur said turning to face him.

"Um, no he did not."

"Well then, I guess I'll have to find out for myself." he said with a grin.

"Stop!"

Then all of the men turned around. "We head for that island." he said pointing to the island. "One of you here said you saw something. Did you?"

"Um, yes sire."

"Then set sail for that island."

Then Savage walked up to Dagur. "Um, sire. What do you think will be on that island?"

"Someone very special." he said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 3

Hiccup & Toothless woke up the next day to shouting coming from the ships out at sea "Come on, Toothless." Hiccup said packing up his stuff. "Dagur is coming, and I have no idea how long it will take for him to get here." Toothless purred in agreement. Then Toothless perked up and walked out of the cave.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup also walked out of the cave to see what it was. Then he looked up. "Dragons?"

Then he looked through his eyeglass. "Wait, those aren't just any dragons, It's the riders!"

"Toothless, look!" the dragon looked at the boy and walked over to him. "It's the riders they found us!" Toothless was happy they found them, and started to shoot into the sky, firing his plasma blasts.

"That's it, Toothless. Keep going." Hiccup said petting his dragons scaly head.

 **...**

"Maybe we should call this whole thing off." Snotlout said to Astrid. "I mean Hiccup & Toothless are nowhere to be seen. And we've been searching for hours!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

"I guess you're right." Astrid said, tears filling up in her eyes. But right when she was going to call it off.

"Astrid!" Fishlegs called.

Astrid looked up. "Look!" Then she saw Toothless' plasma blast. "Is that?" Snotlout began

"Hiccup & Toothless! Astrid said covering her mouth. "There alive!" Astrid's tears were becoming tears of joy, and she was relieved to see them alive and okay.

"Aw man. Right when it started to get to throw good part. This sucks." Tuffnut said crossing his arms and started to pout.

"Tottaly." Ruffnut said, disappointed, and also crossing her arms.

"Head for that island!" Astrid said pointing at the island in front of them. "Hiccup & Toothless need our help!" Then they dove down to the island. But little did they know that somebody they dreadfully hated was heading for the island too.

 **...**

Meanwhile on the other side of the island. Dagur and his men started to unload from the boats.

"Sire." Savage said to Dagur."What do we do now?" He asked after he got off the boat hat they sailed on.

Dagur turned around to look at him, and started to walk towards him. "You need orders, Savage? Well, I'll give you orders."

"Okay, sire. I'm ready to hear them."

"You and some of your men will go after that night fury. Got it?" Dagur said holding his Axe to Savage's throat.

"Okay, sire, we will get on it right away." Savage said walking to the boats to tell the men what to do.

"But"

Savage looked back at him.

"We need the dragon alive. Got it?" "Yes, sire." "Good."

 **...**

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled as she unmounted her dragon. And when Hiccup heard his name and turned around to see Astrid running twords him. "Hiccup!" She called once more before hugging him tightly.

"Im so glad you're okay!" She said squezzing him even tighter.

"I'm glad to see you too." "But if you could just let go. Please." He said trying to breathe from Astrid's hug.

Astrid was so happy that she didn't even realize that she was suffocating him. "Oh, sorry" she said letting go of him and stepping back.

"Thank you." Hiccup said trying to get some air back into his lungs.

"Are you okay?"

"Well not exactly..." Hiccup said scratching the back of his head.

Then Astrid realized that his arm was in a sling. "What happened to your arm?"

"Well... you see..." He began to talk.

"Um sorry to ruin the moment, but can we talk later, and focus on getting out of here?" Fishlegs interrupted.

"Um yeah, sure. Tooth..." Hiccup turned around and only to see that he was not there. "Toothless?" "Where did he go?" Hiccup said scratching the back of his head.

 **...**

"Get ready." Savage said to the Berserkers. "That dragon could show up at any time."

Then Savage walked up to Dagur.

"Sire. When we get the dragon. What do we do with it?" Savage asked his leader.

"Take it to the boats." "But for now I'll distract Hiccup & the others." He said walking away to go and find Hiccup.

 **...**

Meanwhile at another part of the island. The dragon riders were looking all around for Toothless.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Fishlegs said, with a worried tone in his voice.

"Me too, Fishlegs. Me too." Hiccup responded.

"Do you think Dagur took him?" Astrid asked him.

"Maybe. I hope not."

"Wait what are we looking for again? 'Cause i completely forgot. " Tuffnut said, clueless.

"Yeah. Me too." Ruffnut agreed with her brother.

Hiccup put his palm to his face. "Were looking for Toothless, my dragon. You know the night fury?"

"Oh." The twins both said in unison. "That's weird."

"What's weird?" Hiccup asked Tuffnut.

"Because I thought we were looking for Dagur."

Hiccup looked at Astrid and looked back at him. "Why would you think that?"

"Well duh. He's standing right behind you." Ruffnut said like it was obvious.

With that they all turned around only to see him right there.

"Dagur."


	6. Chapter 4

"Hello, brother." Dagur said with a michivious grin on his face, as he walked up to Hiccup. "I see that you found your little friends. Or maybe they found you."

"Dagur, what do you want?." Hiccup said angrily, holding his hand in a fist.

"Ugh do we have to do this over, and over again?" He said rolling his eyes. "You of all people should know by now." He also said pointing is finger at Hiccup. "Hand yourself over, and I'll let your friends go. No harm done. Refuse, and I'll have no other choice but to kill you and you're friends."

"Hiccup, don't do it. It could be a trick." Said Astrid. "I can't lose you again." She thought to herself.

"QUIET!" He said yelling at Astrid. "Let the boy speak for himself." He said threatening he with his axe. "So what will it be, Hiccup?"

"I will... go. With. You." Dagur started to have a mischievous smirk on his face, while Astrid had a face of worry. "Perfect!"

"No!" Astrid said charging at Dagur.

"Berserkers!" Dagur said calling his men. "Head back for the ships. We got what we came for!" Then Hiccup stomped on Dagur's foot with his prosthetic and ran. "Hey! Why you little, get back here!" Dagur said running after him.

"Come on, Hiccup. Let's get out of here!" Astrid said motioning him to follow her. Then it started to rain again which wasn't very great. With Dagur still running after him, he slipped on a puddle, but then go back up, and now his clothes were all muddy.

When Hiccup was about to get on Stormfly he realized that Toothless wasn't there. "Wait where's Toothless?" He said looking back for his dragon. "I don't know. Now come on!" Astrid said holding out a hand to help him on up onto Stormfly.

"No!" Hiccup slapped away Astrid's hand. "I'm not leaving without him!"

"If we don't leave now you might never get another chance!"

Hiccup didn't want to leave without Toothless, so Astrid grabbed him and put him on Stormfly, and took off to Dragon's Edge right before Dagur reached them. "No! Put me down!"

"No I won't!" Astrid snapped. "I'm fine can't lose you again. Not now."

Hiccup accepted that Astrid would not put him down no matter what he did, so he just relaxed. Hiccup was so exhausted that he didn't even realize that he fell asleep.

 **...**

"Did you get the boy?" Savage asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I HAVE HIM!?" He shouted like a mad men.

"Um. No it doesn't, sire."

"Then no, I didn't get him. But did you get the night fury?" He said in a cooler tone.

"Yes sire. Just like you asked."

"Good. Very Good."

 **...**

The first thing that Hiccup registered was that he felt something cool and wet on his forehead. And when he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Astrid holding a wet cloth to his head.

"Hey." Astrid said in a soft tone. "Hey." He said back to her. "How are you feeling?" "Fine, I guess." He replied. "Good, that's good." She smiled back at him and took away the cloth. "You had a fever last night. And you're wrist is a lot better." "That's good."

Hiccup looked around the room and saw that he was in his hut. But Toothless wasn't there. "Where's Toothless?" He asked. Astrid tried not to get him worked about Toothless but she had no choice but to tell him. "Astrid?..." "Dagur has, Toothless. I'm sorry, Hiccup." Hiccup was shocked that his best friend was with his mortal enemy. "I have to find him." He started to sit up out of his bed, but Astrid stopped him.

"No, you can't. Not in the condition that your in." She said in angrily tone.

"But he's my dragon." "Wouldn't you do the same for Stormfly?" Astrid stopped for a moment and thought about what Hiccup said. "I thought so."

So he got out of his bed, but Astrid grabbed his other wrist. "Astrid let me go!" "I'm sorry Hiccup, I can't." She grabbed some herbs from the desk and put it up to Hiccup's nose.

"Astrid what are you-" Said Hiccup, but then breathing in the herbs and falling unconscious. And right before he was about to fall to the ground Astrid caught him.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup." She said putting him back in his bed. Then she kissed his forehead. "I can't lose you again." Then she headed out of the hut and twords the Clubhouse to meet the riders.

 **...**

"So we're leaving without him?"Snotlout asked trying to get what Astrid was saying.

"Yes we are." Astrid replied back.

"Why? I mean it is his dragon. Right?" Tuffnut asked. "No it's not his dragon. It's just a dragon that follows him around and rides it." Ruffnut said sarcastically.

"WHAT? All this time? You people lied to me?"

"We have no choice. " Astrid replied to Tuffnut's question. "We all know, Hiccup is what Dagur really wants, so if we take him he will have Toothless & Hiccup."

"I already thought about that." Said Astrid "I will leave Stormfly here keep him here. And if he does come after us, we'll already have Toothless."

"But who are you going to ride with?" Asked Fishlegs.

"You can ride with me, Astrid." Said Snotlout leaning against his dragon, crossing his arms. "There's always room for two." Astrid looked at him with disgust. "Um... No thanks. I'll pass." She said walking over to Fishlegs. "Hey, Fishlegs." "Got room for one more?"

"Always." He smiled."Great! Everyone. Mount your dragons. We're off to save Toothless." With that they all mounted there dragons and took off.

 **...**

Toothless just wanted to get out of this scary dark place and go home. Lay on his nice warm bed. Eat some fish. But most off all see his rider.

But then he heard dragons and there riders. Toothless perked up and turned his head from side to side. Then he heard someone calling his name. _Hiccup?_


	7. Chapter 5

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!...**

 **I know guys it been a few weeks since the last update. But wait i have a reason, I was stuck on one part of this chapter. I hope your not mad at me. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by Saturday the latest. But watch out. I may update by tomorrow, so keep your eyes open.**

 **And one more thing. If you guys review. I will do shout outs. So please please please, review! **

**But anyways that was just a quick update about me. So there's nothing else to say but... ENJOY CHAPTER 5!**

* * *

"A-Astrid?" Said Hiccup, sitting up in his bed. "Snotlout?" He got out of his bed, and looked all around the room. "Anybody?" Then he heard noise coming from downstairs. "Astrid?" Hiccup ran downstairs, but no sign of her. Then he opened his door, and Stormfly squawked. "Woah! Oh hey, Stormfly." Hiccup tried to walk out but Stormfly wouldn't let him. "Ugh. Stormfly!" Stormfly still didn't move. "Stormfly! Would you please let me-" Hiccup reached his hand for the note that was tied to Stormfly's neck."What's this?" He said as he opened it, and it read.

Dear, Hiccup, I see you found this note on Stormfly, and are probably wondering why. Me and the others went to go find Toothless, but I left Stormfly here. I told here to stay no matter what until I come back.

And I know you're probably mad at me for leaving without you. But the truth is, Hiccup. I can't afford to lose you again. I would never forgive myself.

And if we're not back back in a few hours, come and look for us.

Sincerely, Astrid.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." He said closing the note, and looking back up at her. "For now."

 **...**

"Dragon Riders!" Shouted Savage, cupping one hand over his mouth, and pointing with the other.

"Ooh! Is one of them brother, Hiccup?" Asked Dagur. "It's about time he paid a vist."

"No, sire it doesn't look like it." Savage replied.

"Pity. I was really looking forward to it." Said Dagur, pretending to be sad. "All well, Shoot them down anyways."

With that he and the rest of his men fired bolas, crossbows, and nets. But fortunately none of them hit them, and landed on the deck of the ship.

"Welcome aboard! How may I help you?" Said Dagur, sarcastically.

"You know what I want, Dagur." Astrid growled, and hopped off of Meatlug. "Hmm. Sorry, but that's not available. Try again later." Said Dagur walking away. But right when Astrid was about to charge, nets were suddenly thrown onto there. "Hey!" Said Astrid, trying to take off the net wrapped around the dragons. "How did you not see that coming?" Asked Dagur, but Astrid only glared at him. "Take 'em to the cages!" Said Dagur, pointing in the derection off the cages. "Yes, sire" One of the Berserker men said, hauling the dragons to there cages. "I swear I will kill you!" Astrid thrashed at him, but Dagur only laughed in response. "Good luck with that!" Astrid gave him one last look before she was taken down below deck.

 **...**

Hiccup paced back and forth at his hut for them to return. But now it was nearing sundown. And the deagon riders were still gone."I have a bad feeling about this." Said Hiccup. "It's almost sundown and the're still not back." Stormfly turned her head to one side, and Hiccup turned to face her. "Come on, Stormfly." He said as he mounted her. "Let's go find them." With that they took off to go find them.

 **...**

Meanwhile under deck. Astrid was still determined to find Toothless, and bring him home. But as for the current moment, she couldn't, because she was locked in a cage with the other riders. For a long time, nobody talked. But that was until, Snotlout decided to break the silence.

"I knew we should have brought, Hiccup along." Said Snotlout, loudly, leaning against the wall. "He would know how to get out of here."

"Be quiet, Snotlout. I'm trying to think." Said Astrid, crossing her arms, and also leaning against the wall.

"Fine. But what if we-"

"No. You've said enough." She interrupted him. "If we did bring him along, he would be in the same condition as we're in."

"But I have a idea."

"Now is not the time, Snotlout." Said Astrid, trying to ignore him.

It was silent for a little bit, as they were tryin to think. The twins were banging the're helmets together. Fishlegs was rubbing his chin. And Snotlout was standing there, waiting for someone to say something.

"Wait! I got a idea!" Shouted Astrid.

 **...**

"I see you've come to vist." said Dagur, as Hiccup & Stormfly landed on the deck. "Finally."

"Get on with it, Dagur." said Hiccup as he dismounted Stormfly, and walking twords him. "What do I have to do for you to let them go?"

"Hmm, well, let's see." Dagur chuckled. "You." he said in a serious tone. "Refuse. And I kill every one of them in front of your face. Starting with the night fury."

"There's no need for that, Dagur." said Hiccup " 'Cause its your lucky day. I'm yours." He said holding his hand out in front of him waiting to be cuffed.

 **...**

"Okay. Everybody know the plan?" asked Astrid.

"I don't!" said Tuffnut, raising a hand in the air.

"Yeah me neither!" said Ruffnut also raising a hand.

"Ugh! Do I really have to explan it again?" she rolled her eyes. And the twins gave her a look like 'of course'

"Ugh, fine!" then she started to explan her idea. Again. "You two, me, and Snotlout, will all hide, while Fishlegs, distracts the guards. Once they unlock the door, we attack."

"It was my idea!" Snotlout cut in.

"Oh." The twins said in unison. "Hide, attack, escape. Got it."

"Good."

"Now what do we do, miss, smarty pants?" said Snotlout.

"We wait."


	8. Chapter 6

**Okay... I just wanted to say...I DID IT! :D well.. for some of you.**

 **And for those who requested detail, I hope this is the chapter for you! ;D**

 **And one last thing. Make sure to folow, favorite or Review if you want to see more.**

 **ENJOY CHAPTER 6! :D**

* * *

"What?" Dagur said in disbelief " _you're_ giving yourself up?" his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes." said Hiccup "But only if you let the others go."

"Huh. I was expecting you to put up a fight, but now look at you. Giving yourself up to be a prisoner to the Berserkers?" Dagur stopped, and thought about his offer, take the boy, let his friends go. But eh needed them, to be his weakness. So why don't have both? but then accepted it. "Very well then. Cuff him." Dagur ordered his men, and they did as they did so. "But you see, there's only one problem."

"What?" He said as he was being cuffed by the Berserker guards.

"I'm not going to let you're friends go." said Dagur with a smug look on his face. "Instead, I'm going to keep every single one of them here. Including your precious little dragons."

Hiccup didn't speak. But only glared at him, with fury in his eyes. If Hiccup wasn't cuffed. Dagur would probably be dead. Hiccup tried to escape, but he was to late. He was already cuffed, and Stormfly was tied up in nets. He was now a prisoner to the Berserkers.

"What?" said Dagur. "Did you really think that I would let your friends go if you gave yourself up?" Hiccup still didn't speak, but only continuted to glareď at him. "I thought you would know that by now. Especially you."

"You gave me your word." Hiccup spat.

"Ah ah ah. I never promised you anything." Dagur snapped. "I never asked you to give yourself up."

"Well, I thought-" Hiccup started, but was interrupted by Dagur

"You see that's the problem." said Dagur, as he poked his finger against Hiccup's chest. "You always think first. Then act later."

"Well yeah. That's because prefer to use my brain."

Dagur looked at him, and laughed. "I can see why." He continued to laugh for a while, but then he went completely serious. "Now follow me." He said, signaling the guards to follow him, and they did so, bringing him down below the deck.

"If you're think you're going to get me to tell you everything I know about dragons. You're wrong." Hiccup spat, with his hands cuffed.

"Oh, don't you worry. You will. And you wanna know why?"

"Um, not really."

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." He said completely ignoring his answer. "You see your friends, well one wrong move and-" he stopped in the middle of his sentence before moving on to the next. "Well you know." assuming that he already knew, and Hiccup did know exactly what he was ment. "Okay everybody ready?" Astrid asked the gang.

"Oh yeah! I'm pumped! Ready to kick some viking butt!" Tuffnut said, as he pretended to fight someone, punching the air.

"Chill bro." Ruffnut said in a cool tone, and placed a hand on his shoulder, he then put his fist down, and calmed dowmr

"Okay. The guards should be here any moment. So let's get hiding." said Astrid. And with that everybody went to hide. Everybody except Fishlegs. And as Astrid was hiding, Fishlegs came up to her.

"Astrid." said Fishlegs. "I'm not sure if I can do this." He said in worried tone.

"Don't worry Fishlegs. You'll be fine." She said as she placed a hand upon his his shoulder, and smiled.

And with that they were all in position. Ready to attack.

"I still like my plan better." Snotlout said loudly, hiding behind a barrel.

"Be quiet, Snotlout." Astrid whispered to him. "You might give us away."

"Fine." He said in a more quietly than before . "But don't come complaining to me if this doesn't work out."

Then finally, after hours of waiting. A guard came to check on them. At first he just walked by casually, while whistling, but the he backed up once he realized that only Fishlegs was in there, sitting on the floor. "Hey you." the Berserker guard called out to the boy. "Where's the others?" But Fishlegs didn't speak, but only shrugged his shoulders in response.

Then the guard unlocked the door, and opened it, then walked in. "Hey! I asked you a question!" The Berserker guard said once more, in a more demanding voice, before Astrid came up from behind him and knocked him unconscious, with the flat of an axe and took the key, and his weapons.

"See, Snotlout." said Astrid. "I told you my plan would work."

Snotlout was speachless, realizing that Astrid's plan actually worked, but he wouldn't admit it. "Well... uh... you just got lucky." He said, trying not to admit that he was wrong. Again.

Astrid just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Snotlout." she said, as she walked away.

Now that the guard was unconscious, and the door was open, they took the're chance at escaping, and finding their dragons. "This way." she said quietly, motioning them with her head to go out the door. And with that, they all followed her out the door.

...

Dagur continued to talk, but unaware that the riders already escaped. He was going to check on them after he was done was done with Hiccup.

Astrid and the others quietly ran around to find the dragons. But then she heard a voice. Not just any voice. But a certain person that she cared so much about.

"Hiccup?" she said quietly.

Then she turned the corner, only to see him. But he was not a free man, but a prisoner of the one and only Dagur the Deranged. Walking right in front of him.

"Guys." she said quietly. "Come here, quick!" With that they raced over without hesitation.

"Really Astrid?" said Snotlout. "What could be so-" he stopped once he realized Hiccup was serounded by guards, and his eyes widened in shock.. "Oh no." then hid back behind the corner.

"This isn't good." said a worried Fishlegs.

"Ya think?" Astrid said sarcastically, tilting her head slightly.

"Great. Right when we get out, Hiccup becomes a prisoner." said Tuffnut.

"Perfect." Ruffnut said rolling her eyes.

"I told you leaving Hiccup at Dragon's Edge all by himself was a bad idea." said Snotlout.

"But then I told him he could come and find us if we were missing for a long time." said Astrid. "But now, we need to help him."

Hiccup continued to follow Dagur to, assuming his cell. But as he walked he saw a reflection of a figure in a sword that was leaning against the wall. But it wasn't any figure. It was Astrid. "Astrid?" He said quietly to himself. Then he saw the others along with her. "They escaped?" he said, raising his voice a bit more.

"What was that?" Dagur snapped his head to Hiccup's derection, questioning the boy what he said.

"W-What?" he said nervously, trying to laugh it off "Oh, nothing. Y'know just talking to myself."

"Hmm..." Dagur seemed suspicious about Hiccup, but bought it anyways. "Okay, Hiccup." said Dagur. "Looks like our little chitchat ends here." Dagur then unlocked the gate for Hiccup to be placed inside.

"Yep. It sure does." said Hiccup, right before he body slammed the guard to his right, and kicked the guard to his left. When Dagur noticed what Hiccup was doing, he was to late, then he saw the guards on the ground, unconscious. Then turned around, only to see Hiccup standing there in front of him.

"Hello, brother." Hiccup said with a michivious grin, before head-butting Dagur, sending him unconscious. "Remind myself not to do that again." he said as he shook his head. Then he noticed that his hands were still cuffed, and he didn't have a key. "Now if I can just-" he didn't get to finish because he was interrupted by a familiar female voice.

"Hiccup!" she said as she ran twords the cuffed boy, and hugged him. "Oh my gods, I was so worried! When I saw that you were with Dagur, I was going to save you." Then she took a deep breath, and paused for a moment before speaking again, but this time slower and not as loud, "but it looks like you don't need my help." she then smiled after finishing her sentence.

"Actually, Astrid." Hiccup started. "I do need help." He then lifted his cuffed hands in front of her, and smirked. "Do you mind?" Astrid snapped out of her gaze. "Oh... yeah sure." she then pulled out her axe, and cut straight through the restraints on Hiccup's wrists. It was just like cutting through butter. "Thank you." he said gratefully.

"No problem." she winked. "Now. How about we go find our dragons?" she asked smiling at the end of her sentence, Hiccup and the others agreed with her.

"Couldn't agree more." Hiccup replied before running of to find his dragon, and the others did the same.

...

Dagur woke up after being knocked unconscious by Hiccup, he stood up, and looked around for the boy, but no sign of him.

"Dagur!" Savage ran up to him, and saluted. "The boy, he escaped! And along with his friends."

"Did you see which way they went?" he asked in a angrily tone.

"No sire"

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to find him myself." when Dagur got his hand on him. He was going to make him pay the _price_.

The penalty of _death_.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys... No hard feelings. Right? I apologize to all my followers and fans who have been waiting since January/February for this update. I'm really, really sorry. :(**

 **But anyways here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

Hiccup raced down the halls of the Berserker ship; desperately looking for Toothless. He looked in every single cage he passed by. "Toothless?" Hiccup whispered quietly; cupping a hand over his mouth. No response. "Toothless, where are you bud?" he whispered once again. Again: No response.

He continued to run, then a growl was heard; Hiccup stopped in his tracks. "Toothless?" he whispered. He ran towards the source of the sound.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said happily; grabbing the cells' bars. "you don't know how glad I am to see you." Toothless growled happily. "Now, let's get you out of here." he said, looking for a key. But before he could, there was a voice that made him stop.

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." the voice said. "Not when I have her." Hiccup turned around and gasped, and to no one's surprise; it was Dagur.

"Dagur." Hiccup growled.

"Brother!" said Dagur, holding a small dagger to Astrid's throat. "I thought I'd find you here."

"Sorry, Hiccup." she said shamefully. "He came up from behind me and-"

"Quiet!" Dagur snapped "I wasn't finished."

"It's okay, Astrid." said Hiccup, putting a hand out. "I wasn't your fault."

"So can I finish talking or are you two love birds going to keep blabbering?" There was a beat. "Good."

"Dagur what do you want?" Hiccup asked, annoyed more than curious.

"Hiccup," said Dagur. "do I have to repeat it over and over, over again?" There was a long pause, and Hiccup looked at him like be was crazy. Well not that he isn't crazy. Dagur finally broke the silence. "I want the Dragon Eye!" he said frantically.

Hiccup looked and patted his pants, then looked back at Dagur. "Sorry, Dagur." said Hiccup, shrugging. "looks like it's not you're lucky day." he said crossing his arms.

"Stop lying to me, Hiccup." said Dagur, frustrated. "I know you have it." he moved the dagger closer to Astrid's throat. "And you're going to give it to me. You wanna know why?" he started to press the dagger into her throat. "Because-" Dagur suddenly stopped and dropped to the floor; unconscious.

"Ugh. Does that guy ever stop talking?" said Tuffnut from behind him, holding a sword in his hand. "So annoying."

"I know right." said Ruffnut. "so annoying."

"Astrid." said Hiccup, racing over to her, and embracing her into a hug. "Thank Thor you're alright."

"Me too." she said hugging him back. "We need to get out of here."

"I couldn't agree more." said Hiccup. "Just let me get Toothless." he ran over to his dragon and unlocked the door. Toothless came dashing out and Hiccup hugged the black dragon around his neck. "I'm glad to see you too bud."

"Now can we go?" Snotlout wined. "I'd like to be out of here before Deranged here wakes up." he said pointing to the unconscious Berserker.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yes, Snotlout."

And with that they climbed up to the deck of the ship. But all failed to notice the once unconscious Dagur waking up.

 **...**

"Okay, gang," said Hiccup. "Let's mount up."

The riders nodded and began to mount their dragons, but failed to notice the angry Deranged man holding a sword approaching them from behind. As Hiccup was just about to mount Toothless, Dagur came up from behind him and plunged the blade straight into Hiccup's back. Leaving the blade in his back.

"HICCUP!" They cried in unison.

Hiccup tried to let out a scream but nothing came out. He crumbled to the ground and fell unconscious. Astrid dove to his side beginning to cry. But she noticed there was no blood and Hiccup was perfectly fine. Hiccup opened one eye and winked and pretend to be dead.

Hiccup was acting.

Astrid finnaly caught on to what he was doing and went along with it.

Astrid turned around and gave Dagur a death glare, Dagur stood with a smug look on his face. "You monster!" she shouted. "I will kill you!" she grabbed her axe and charged at him. Dagur grabbed another sword, and they began to fight.

"I will kill you for what you've done to Hiccup." said Astrid as she fought the Berserker.

"You can try." Dagur said smugly

Astrid kicked him in the stomach and he doubled over. She then knocked the sword out of his hand. Dagur stood there in shock.

"Your move, Dagur." said Astrid said smugly as someone tapped Dagur on the shoulder. Dagur turned around and gasped.

"You might need this." said Hiccup holding the sword Dagur "stabbed" him with. "you can't fight without a sword." he dropped the sword. Dagur glared harshly at him. "Let this end now."

"Fine." Dagur growled.

Hiccup walked towards Toothless and mounted him. Hiccup gave Dagur one last glare right before taking off, the riders following close behind.

"THIS IS NOT THE END, HICCUP! YOU HEAR ME!?" screamed Dagur shaking his fist. "I WILL KILL YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS!"

* * *

 _The End. ... for now. ;)_


End file.
